Foreign and Domestic
by Eli Lafayette
Summary: An AU of RA3's Allied Campaign starting a Monument to Madness; what if the Commander was American? Better; what if he was an American Patriot? Rated for strong coarse language; multiple chapters.
1. Operation: Paladin  Defend Ackerman!

**Author Note: What if the Commander in Red Alert 3 for the Allies was American? What if he were an American Patriot? This is a one-shot, maybe a multi-chapter.**

**Foreign and Domestic**

Mount Rushmore, The United States of America

1986

_"It looks like the President's gone rogue on us - this is so hard for us to believe! Nevertheless, we have a job to do. Take out the Communications Tower before he transmits a code to fire."_

The words of Lefttennant Eva led to the feeling of bile rising in the throat of Brigadier General Xaiver Jones; graduate of West Point, Commander of the American 8th Army, Hero of the United States. "What?" He said simply as he listened to her broadcast, the Lefttennant's face lit up on the display. She stared at the Commander quizzically as though confused.

"No." The General said as his command car screeched to a stop. "I am a citizen of the United States of America, and I am soldier in the United States Army. My President's command is absolute. I am loyal; and as per my oath; I will defend him and this nation against all threats; foreign and domestic." Silence consumed the line as the Lefttennant reeled back as though struck, shocked.

"You're a member of the Allied Forces!" She retorted and the Commander shook his head. "I am Brigadier General Xavier Jones of the United States Army, Commander-General of the American 8th Army. I am an American; and it is my solemn oath to protect my nation and my president from all threats. You all who threaten him, you are my enemy."

He then turned to his communications device that led to his men in field. "This is General Jones, to all American forces loyal to The United States; President Ackerman is under assault by the traitors of the Allied Coalition. It is our sworn duty as Americans to protect him. Battle stations!"

The Communications HUD flashed again and Warren appeared on screen, a United States Marine more than anyone should've understanded! "Warren." Jones said pointedly as the command collumn came to a stop.

"Jones." The Marine began before he continued; "I always knew he was a little wound up but I never seen this coming. ...Alright, lets get moving - we got to stop our crazy president."

Jones blinked as his jaw clenched hard. "You fucking traitor." He said bluntly causing the Marine to blink. "We took an oath!" He screamed as he pointed angrily at the Marine's projection. "We took an oath to defend this country and all it's citizens from all threats! Foreign and domestic! You; a United States Marine would turn on the President of the United States? You're a fucking traitor!"

Warren's image flickered and the Marine responded. "No, Jones. Ackerman is the President, yeah; and I took that same oath as you; but listen to it again. From all threats, foreign and _domestic."_ The Marine said bluntly. "The President is going to cause the death of hundreds of millions of Americans, and that I will stop; even if I have to bowl you over to do it!"

Jones knew the Marine was serious; the deadpan look and rage in his eyes told him so but the Commander was loyal, both of them stood on equal ground tactically, both of them knew the outcome of the coming storm.

"Contact President Ackerman." Jones directed the computer manually to do so; the screen flickered a few seconds later to the President's face. "None of you have the guts to do what needs to be done, so I'm going to wipe the Soviets off this planet myself, and you can't stop me! Should my heart stop beating, the weapon fires."

The Commander nodded solemnly. "I will ensure that does not happen, Mister President. I am an American, I took an oath to defend this country from all threats, foreign and domestic. You are the President of the United States; Commander and Chief of the Army and Navy. I await your orders, Sir." Jones saluted stiffly much to the President's apparent surprise.

"Alright Commander, set your forces up in a defensive perimeter around Mount Rushmore, lets show these godless bastards what happens when you screw with the good ol'USofA!"

"Sir, Yes Sir."

...

Author's Note: Okay, I suppose I just turned RA3 into a civil war. Hah. Will be multi-Chapter and much longer and of quality next installment.


	2. Commencing Operations

AN: Slow starter I imagine, remember there's a time divergence so you'll see an advance in 'canon' slower than usual.

Mount Rushmore, South Dakota

1974

The perimeter set up around the mountain was for lack of a better word inpenetrable. The rising form of M-1A2 Abramses and the high arcing turrets of M-109 Paladin Howitzers formed a solid line of men and metal that formed up the American 8th Army, formerly of the Allied Coalition.

It would have comprised of the standardized equipment in the allied arsenal but the Commander had made a point even when he was in the Allied Forces that the American 8th was just that, American. Besides that point the practical uses were evident, the M-1 Abrams was one of the most advanced tanks on Earth with the ability to stand to a Soviet T-102 Apocolypse Tank toe-to-toe.

The M-109 was a far more reliable source than Athena Laser Bombardment Systems due to the fact they weren't effected by the atmospheric conditioning and it was a known fact that the infantrymen in the American 8th didn't wield the unwieldly and largely useless at range Mossberg 500 and opted for the M-16 and M-4 Assault Rifle and Carbines respectively. No Canadian Peacekeepers were found in these ranks because of that.

Along with these flesh-and-blood defenses there were high-rising instant-crete walls measuring some ten feet high to slow the progress of enemy forces, joined with these were machine gun nests again manned, and nests manned by men who wielded the unwieldy Javelin-missile system and M-72 LAWs.

Behind this construct of men crete and steel was a division of F-15s that circled the air constantly to combat the so called superior Apollo fighter which was engaged beyond the range of it's guns and subsequently destroyed. "Superior allied technology? Pah." The Commander laughed sardonically as another smoking wreck hit the ground mere yards from his command center.

"Attention, attention. Pilots of the United States Air Force; engage and destroy any enemy air assets at will. Understand this; you will be fighting against those you have called for months, years; your brothers and sisters. They are not any longer; they are the enemy no different from the Red Menance. Any who threaten the United States answers to us. Engage and fire at will!"

With the order out the F-15s broke their circular formation and began their deadly dance above. On the ground the column of M-1 Abrams broke away from the defensive wall to engage Warren's armored divisions on the ground; The Marines mowed down by the torrent of fire put out by a tank that was actually built with a machine gun on it. "Honour." A Colonel under Jones was broadcasting.

"Courage." Another Guardian Tank went up in a ball of flame and smoke as rifle men and RPGs returned fire; the ERA on the M-1 blasting away. "Commitment!" With that word the roar of jet engines as an A-10 Thunderbolt screeched over head, it's cannons turning all before it into rubble.

"We called you our brothers in arms! Now you turn your back on the very oaths you took to defend your country! You deserve this!"

...

"Are you nearly finished, Sir?" The words came from an Army Ranger who had his M-4 trained on the door way of the control bunker. The President nodded swiftly and headed for the door. "Lets go soldier, no time to waste."

"Aye sir." The Ranger responded in short order and took point, keeping alert as the President remounted his transport and took off to the final uplink station. The Ranger called in his fire team with a wave of his arm and mounted up a Humvee to pursue the President, providing security in some light form.

"Sir." One of the other Rangers spoke and the Sargent, a man named Johnson retorted. "Simmons?"

"There's a flight of Apollos tracking our movement." Simmons responded calmly as he kept the M-2 Browning trained on the low-flying aircraft.

"Bit low aren't they?" Johnson remarked idly as he watched one of the jets vector off and return to base; likely to report. "Private! Get the Air Force on the horn, we've got tailers."

"Roger that sir." The third man in the fireteam responded; a Private by the name of Ramierz. The Private fiddled with the radio and a few short squawks later he responded. "Flight of F-15's inbound. We should hurry up!"

...

Author's Note: I prefer drawn out over the long single chapters hence the shortness of each one. I'm consulting some friends on tactics and the like so you'll be seeing more realistic responses out of the Americans regarding the Allies. I've pretty much decided that the first five chapters are dedicated to A Monument to Madness, after that we'll see.


End file.
